


Sunset Ballroom

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [182]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads' wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obi1mcgregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi1mcgregor/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue
> 
> Their fathers' toasts:  
> [Scottish Blessings](http://www.fife.50megs.com/scottish-blessings.htm)  
> [Island Ireland: Irish Blessings & Prayers](http://islandireland.com/Pages/folk/sets/bless.html)  
>   
> Their wedding reception in 2005: [A Wedding in Arcadia #7 -- The Reception at Roma](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819498)

"Toast, toast!" was the chant at the Sunset Tower ballroom, the place to be on the Saturday night after Ian and Quinn's wedding.

Keith raised his flute of Cristal champagne to the jubilant gathering.

"To our beloved grooms!

"Your courage has inspired everybody in this room. You never gave up on getting married. When you met, marriage equality had not come to the United States yet. Then Massachusetts lived up to its promise at Lexington and Concord, and started a new American Revolution for freedom. And there you were, getting married at Mace Chapel.

"And now here we are, upon the joyful occasion of your marriage at home. Quinn, I could not imagine our family without you as a part of it." Keith smiled, pausing when cheers broke out at his comment. "Ian, you boys belong together." More cheers made for another rousing interruption. "Congratulations to you, my marvelous sons!

'May the blessing of light be on you—light without and light within.'" ('An Old Celtic Blessing')

Ian rose, stunned to hear Keith capture an essential truth about them. His eyes shone at his father as he spoke the words of the ancient ritual. "On behalf of myself and my husband, thank you."

Deeply moved by his father-in-law's tribute to them, Quinn said, "Thank you, Keith! We couldn't have done it without all of you."

Everyone drank to Quinn and Ian, the children with apple cider in their cups. The grooms smiled at Keith and at each other, eyes glowing with joy.

Then John rose and held up his glass.

"To the happy couple!

"I know we've come late to the party, but you won't find more enthusiastic guests. When the son teaches the father, the circle is complete, just as you've completed our little family, Ian.

"I couldn't be prouder to be here tonight. Wishing you a long and loving life together, my wonderful sons!"

Everyone was even more touched when John haltingly spoke a Scottish blessing for them:

"Slainte mhor agus a h-uile beannachd duibh!" ('Good health and every good blessing to you!')

Quinn stood up, knowing that he was supposed to acknowledge his father's gracious words, but he was struck speechless for the moment. Luckily, John knew his boy well and crossed the distance to take him into his arms for a paternal bear hug.

Even amid the cheering, there was not a dry eye in the ballroom.

Heartened by his father's arms around him, Quinn said, "Go raibh maith agat, mo athair." (Thank you, my father.)

Ian walked over to put a gentle hand on each of their shoulders and simply said, "Thank you from the bottom of my heart, John."

Total silence in the ballroom, borne of intense emotion, despite more than 100 people in attendance. Then the crowd roared its approval, right before they took a second sip of champagne. Aunt Jane patted her digital camera with satisfaction; she had captured the whole thing, which she planned on doing for all the significant moments ahead, just as she'd done the first time around, back in 2005.

Now that the formalities had ended, it was on with the party.

The ballroom vibrated with energy. It was decorated in cream and brown, just as the Luke Chapel had been. 11 tables, with 8-10 guests apiece, were spread around the margins of the opulent room, with the center reserved for the dance floor. The band started to play jazz, a perfect backdrop for the sumptuous meal to come. The waiters were already bustling among the party-goers, serving the first course, spinach soup crusted with fontina cheese. Ian had specifically chosen it, since they'd had it on their magical date at Larson's so long ago.

At the center table, the grooms were surrounded by their parents and Monty's family, with Ginny on Ian's right and Kathy on Quinn's left. However, it was hard for them to focus on anything but each other.

"Such a beautiful ceremony," Ginny said, patting Ian's hand. "A real family affair."

That got Ian's attention. "Thank you, Ginny. We're all one big happy family now."

And, just like that, years of struggle were relegated to the history books.

Glancing at Quinn's wedding band, Kathy said, "You two are just amazing together."

Quinn squeezed her shoulder. "Ah, Kathy, so are you and Monty."

Her eyes shone in shy pleasure as she entwined fingers with her husband.

Monty said, "You got that right, Professor," and winked at his brother-in-law.

When the main course arrived, no one talked for a delicious little while, absorbed as they were in eating their veal saltimbocca with asiago risotto, a luscious variation on their first wedding feast.

Keith beamed as he gazed at all the happy faces around the table. "You really know how to throw a shindig, fellas."

"With a little help from our moms," said Ian, grinning at Jo and Ginny.

"We know our boys," Jo said indulgently, with Ginny nodding in agreement.

Kathy heard a whooshing sound beside her and looked over to see Lelia playing with her kids' wedding favor -- a plush Luke Skyhawk, resplendent in its cream and brown plumage. Giggling, Lelia slid it up her mother's arm.

"Hey, that tickles, honey," Kathy said as she took the skyhawk and gave a soft peck to Lelia's nose with its velvety beak.

Of course, that led to more giggles, as well as chuckles and laughs around the whole table. Luckily, quick-thinking Monty was able to save the moment with his cell phone camera, then snapped Quinn and Ian's reactions for good measure.

Ian looked positively effervescent from the high of their wedding. Quinn adored seeing him this way. He was drumming his feet on the carpet, ready to dance the night away.

The band struck up the opening notes of "Dream a Little Dream of Me," and the grooms rose for their first dance. Applause followed them as they strolled out to the dance floor. They moved together with the effortless grace of two people who were obviously made for each other. The wool of their tuxedos rubbed deliciously with every step as they swayed across the floor.

Ian's head was nestled into his husband's chest, his hair tickling Quinn's chin. They relished each place that they touched, even with layers of formalwear between them. From the utter contentment on their faces, it looked like they could stay out there all night.

"This is the first time I've ever seen a wedding kata," thought Master Yodama fondly as they passed his table.

As the last chord faded away, the grooms kissed -- the perfect climax to a perfect moment.

They were brought back to the galaxy around them by more applause, as if in a fairy tale. That was the band's cue to start up "Sunrise, Sunset" for the grooms' dances with their mothers. They went back to their table, holding out their arms to Jo and Ginny.

"Oh, Quinn, it means the world to me to be here with you tonight," said Ginny, eyes bright as she looked up at her son while they danced. She smiled, even as a couple of tears slid down her cheeks.

In mid-step, the ever-gallant Quinn unfolded the origami of his handkerchief and gave it to his mom. "And it means the world to me to have you and Dad here with us."

Gazing at the tender scene next to them, Jo said softly, "Everything's finally the way it should be."

Ian nodded in pure happiness as he twirled her across the floor. "I couldn't agree more, Mom."

After the song ended, the dance floor grew crowded as the band played a mix of slow songs, rock 'n roll, and kids' favorites. Quinn and Ian were out there for most of the night, dancing to it all with newlywed enthusiasm.

They took turns dancing with Lelia, who just loved being swirled over the dance floor standing on their shoes or flying around in their arms. And Han was happy to have her by his side for the line dances, when they giggled and chattered as their uncles looked on indulgently.

There was also a long line of friends and relatives to dance with -- Bant, Aunt Maureen, Wendy, Violet, Amy, Mrs. Chang -- all took a turn around the polished floor with the grooms.

When Uncle Rory brought out the wedding cake, with a wink to the grooms, the heavenly confection of mocha and hazelnuts drew oohs and ahs. The grooms did not disappoint their audience -- their antics as they fed each other were the literal icing on the cake of the reception.

Cheeks, chins, even foreheads -- chocolate streaked everywhere. And the crowd ate it up, as did Ian and Quinn when some actually went inside their mouths. Of course, Monty recorded the whole thing with a wicked grin on his face.

After the grooms came back to the table, they sat between their two moms this time, since Kathy was in the ladies' room. Jo handed them linen napkins, which just happened to be chocolate brown.

"Lucky for the cleaners," Ian quipped, as he ran the cloth over his face and hands. He passed a piece of cake to Lelia, which he had cut especially for her, complete with her favorite icing treats -- a blue flower with green leaves surrounding it.

"Thank you, Uncle Wan," said the grateful little girl, and started eating almost as enthusiastically as her uncles.

A few guests stopped by their table to congratulate the grooms before leaving. Violet was one of the first, and she made sure to hug them soundly.

She said, eyes twinkling, "Congratulations, fellas! May I take home some wedding cake for Prudence?"

Ian was quick with his riposte, as always. "Of course, but she may have problems digesting it."

Quinn covered his snort with his napkin. "I think that's a given."

When they'd said their goodbyes to the first round of guests, Quinn and Ian sat back and enjoyed the musical blend of the band and their family's voices, not to mention another piece of cake.

As he looked around the table, Ian felt surrounded by love. "Thank you all! This has been a magical night."

"For all of us, as well," said Keith, amid murmurs of agreement from their family.

Quinn said simply, "It's just what I've dreamt of for so long."

"A dream come true for me, too," Ginny said, with a mother's pride, patting the hands of her son and husband, to either side of her.

After the last bit of cake had been polished off, Ian and Quinn made sure to visit every table to personally thank each guest for being there for them. Then they headed off to their room, sharing a secret smile, along with a jauntiness to their steps despite hours on the dance floor.

Their marriage bed awaited.


End file.
